An Unexpected Journey
by escabatumrip3
Summary: Just a quick story - Ciri sends Geralt to find a sorceress Katarina who helped her escape the Wild Hunt, and sparks fly on route to meet Ciri despite Katarina's misgivings about witchers. OC X Geralt, could elaborate more on things if there's enough interest, but at this point just a one shot with enough added background to give context.


It was nearing dawn on the last day of their journey towards Vereen, a small settlement a couple days ride from Kaer Morhen. Geralt awoke just as the peach colored morning light was shining through the tent flap. He was alerted out of a sound sleep to the crunching of leaves in rapid succession, quick energetic footsteps, moving as if in a swordfight. Distinctly different from that of a deer fleeing a wolf or a troll tromping through nearby. He realized Katarina wasn't beside him and instinctively felt the fur where she had lied - still just a hint of warmth. The sorceress hadn't been gone long. Immediately throwing on his armor, Geralt raced silently out of the tent and towards the sounds. As he passed through the trees, he felt the cool moisture and petrichor of the still air of early morning against his face. The birds were auspicously silent, seeming to wait for the solid rays of sunshine to warm and rouse them from their sleep. Geralt approached the commotion and crouched low to stay beneath the foliage. Strange, there was only one figure creating the noise.

Holding his breath so as not to make a sound, he peered through the bushes and saw it was Katarina. She was just in her dark blue tunic and light riding pants and taking practice steps with a rapier. _Never seen a sorceress use a sword,_ the witcher thought to himself. He watched her practice for a bit longer and noticed her shift from traditional sword fighting maneuvers to more of a dance. She put her palm parallel to the middle of the blade and closed her eyes, seeming to feel the length of the steel and swinging her arms together with the rapier in circular graceful movements. It was as if she was trying to tune into the subtleties of its movement and the way it cut through the air. When she moved the blade in his direction, even with her eyes closed, she paused and seemed to feel something in the air.

"Geralt?" she asked, opening her eyes, looking at his patch of bushes.

Found out, he stood up, a little embarrassed, "Sorry, I heard your footsteps and came to see what was going on. Didn't mean to disturb you."

Breathing hard from her exertions, she sheathed the sword and sighed, wiping her forehead, "It's fine, I just try to practice every morning."

"Where did you learn to wield a sword?" he asked, stepping forward into the little clearing.

"From my former teacher, a master mage in whose craft I chose to specialize. A lot of sorceresses and mages focus more on the summoning of magic and the properties of the magic itself, but Carino taught me the importance of training your body and understanding the flow of the elements. Emphasizing the importance of understanding your tools, the way a shard of ice shoots through the air, rather than simply creating a weapon and hurtling it at an enemy," Katarina explained, gesturing in the air as she envisioned sending newly materialized spears flying.

"That's very wise. Is that where the sword fighting comes in?" asked Geralt, gesturing at the rapier's hit at her side.

"Partly, also because if I were unable to use magic, I would feel disgusted at myself if I couldn't defend myself. I remember early in my life being unable to fight back when they put that damn dimeritium nearby or on you, and that feeling of helplessness. I promised myself the next time I'm faced with that, I'm going down fighting," she said, her blue eyes flashing fiercely.

"Could practice with you sometime," Geralt suggested, smiling.

Katarina nodded excitedly, "But tomorrow, at the earliest. I need to focus myself now - you can come with me if you like. Won't take but a moment."

The witcher smirked and walked along with her a short ways to another secluded area. He leaned against a tree while she cleared a small area of leaves and knelt onto the dirt with her hands on either side of her. Her fingers gently touched the dirt on either side of her and she closed her eyes, breathing deep the scent of the forest. She ran her fingers along the ground in an arc on either side of her, feeling the texture of the soil and the energy of the earth. Geralt was still trying to reconcile a sorceress who seemed more a witcher than a sorceress. From swordfighting to meditation. As she breathed in measuredly, Geralt's eyes lingered on her lips, barely parted, and her gently heaving chest. He shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms and watching her serene face until her eyes opened as if from a dream. She brought her hands over her face and took in the odor of the soil then brushed her hands off and turned back to Geralt.

"You would have made a good witcher," he complimented, waiting for her to reach him as they walked back.

"Perhaps. I rather like having one foot in each world. Ciri and I had a lot to talk about on that account," she smiled remembering. As they walked back she noticed Geralt watching her face more intently and continued speaking to distract herself. Somehow she felt if she met his eyes for too long he'd easily sense her nervousness and the cause. She continued speaking nonchalantly, "Ciri and I sparred quite a bit, in practice only of course. We found we had a lot in common."

"Oh?" asked Geralt.

"Raised by men who were not our fathers, pushed into a path we hadn't quite chosen, traveling the world in our ways, trouble staying in one place. Fortunately I've never been pursued by the Wild Hunt, really just sorceresses and witch hunters," Katarina shrugged, pushing aside an obstructing tree branch as they neared the campsite.

"Do you mean the Lodge? What did they want with you?" he asked, impressed.

"Yes, them. I used to have a bit of a reputation. Witch of Spears, something along those lines from the way I tended to fight. Sent many a witch hunter on their journey to the other side. The Lodge put pressure on me to get involved in their machinations, but I didn't want anything to do with politics. Lucky for me, it seems, since things got pretty messy. Philippa even lost her eyes…" Katarina shuddered.

"Yeah...I was there when it happened, but she's doing better now. And she finally got her revenge on Radovid. Very fitting I think," he added, filling her in on a few details.

"Wow, Geralt, I didn't realize... " Katarina was speechless, though thankful as well that she had managed to sidestep the revitalized campaign to eliminate sorceresses.

"I'm with you though, politics… never interested me. I just somehow get involved one way or another," he sighed.

As they returned to their makeshift settlement, they packed up the gear together, loaded it onto their horses, and set back on the road. They rode long, wanting to make the best time possible, and didn't stop except for a snack until it was nearing sundown at their final camping spot. It was a relief to rest their feet after another long day of riding. Fortunately, unlike the day before, there weren't any unexpected delays. Geralt hopped down from his chestnut mare and rubbed his injured shoulder absentmindedly, like an eagle flicking its wings out a few times after a narrow escape from the claws of a bobcat. The scratches from the fiend were healing quickly but still smarted slightly and itched enough to be a distraction. He frowned and tied Roach up on a trunk of a nearby ash tree while Katarina pulled her black steed to an adjacent spot.

Tossing back her navy blue cloak hood, she ran her long fingers through the wavy brown locks which had tangled after being whipped through the wind earlier. She narrowed her eyebrows, fixing her sapphire eyes on the knots. After tying the horse's lead, she nearly picked it loose using her surprisingly pristine fingernails. Despite riding for as long as they had, her hands were shockingly immaculate. Geralt rested his hand on Roach's neck, patting reassuringly and smirking as Katarina struggled with a few additional tied up tresses.

"What, sorceresses don't have an enchantment for that by now?" he asked facetiously, having seen plenty of other sorceresses with the same trouble after long horse rides.

Throwing down her hands in defeat, she shrugged, "That would be rather nice. But I don't think I would bother with learning it even if there were one. Too many other incantations that I'd rather fill my head with."

"You're certainly adept at the ones I've seen you use," he complimented, stepping away from Roach towards her, his golden eyes fixed on her. She grinned shyly as he approached and she caressed the black mare gently.

"Glad to hear it," she tilted her head and turned back to him but was distracted by the amber light streaming in rays through the tree branches across the glen. The sun was beginning to set and casting spears of light on the ground and through the air, shifting as an unseen force tousled the leaves to and fro. "I love this time of day," she murmured, unable to resist the romantic feeling the rosy colors provoked. The way Geralt lingered without speaking she could tell he sensed it too.

He seemed to want to say something, but reconsidered. "I'll catch something fresh for us to eat if you'll set up the camp Kate," the witcher offered awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Uh, sure," she perked up, "sounds good." Nodding, Geralt slipped away noiselessly, a master tracker, and she got to work assembling a proper fire pit and unpacking their tent and gear. Keeping busy helped her shake off the tension and return to normalcy somewhat. Even so, her chest grew tight as she got the tent up, her eyes resting on the interior where she and Geralt had spent the last few nights. She would be lying there as if asleep but with her heart pounding uncomfortably in her breast just being so close to him. Katarina could swear the witcher must be able to hear it. The smells in the tent were always amplified, the warm earthy tones with a slight aroma of iron from dried blood on his clothing and usually the sweet smell of beer or wine on his breath after dinner. She would lie awake for an hour at least distracted by the sound of his breathing, the long rise and fall, and the warmth emanating from his body against her back. He was always a gentleman, but she was terrified of him noticing how tense she remained until she fell asleep or the way she felt around him.

Every day that brought them closer to reuniting with Ciri meant one day less she might have with him. Certainly she wouldn't have him all to herself any longer. It was all a dream, she told herself. This was Geralt of Rivia, he had played roles in some of the most momentous events in recent history. Not to mention the people, places and sorceresses with whom he had associated. Katarina barely knew most of the people involved, and had managed to stay out of the main crises between countries and peoples. She had been instrumental in a few small rebellions and coups where she had personal connections to the participants, but she'd never met any kings and she disliked the politics of the Lodge. It was hard to imagine him taking much real interest in her, she thought achingly.

Initially she had been wary about traveling with him, since the last time she traveled with a witcher things ended badly. Very badly. When she met Ciri and they were hiding together, she learned about Geralt. More than was told in the ballads. Ciri told her how honorable and courageous he was and every time she spoke of Geralt, Katarina could see the love she had for him glow in her emerald eyes. As a result, Katarina had conjured up an image in her head and was keen to learn what sort of man Ciri's father (or at least, father figure) really was. She didn't know she would grow to crave his glances and the occasional touch of his arm. Or the smile when they had beaten a difficult foe, or simply hearing him speak of the adventures he'd been on. Before she knew it, every night she imagined him taking her into his arms. She'd wrench her hands into fists and squeeze her thighs together imaging him touching her and wanting her. Knowing how strong witcher libidos were, she knew if she offered herself he would probably say yes - the way he looked at her she had a feeling he at least found her pleasing to look at. Occasionally she caught him looking at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, and a few touches had lingered just long enough for her to hope. But it was never enough for her to really think there was something there and she wanted it to be more than just a moment of fun. A brief hesitation, or a transient thought, but they were a day away from civilization and he hadn't suggested anything more than that.

Stepping back from the tent a bit dejected, she flicked her wrists and an eruption of flame burst from the firepit right as she heard the crunch of Geralt's footsteps. He smiled seeing her bathed in a glowing flame in the dimming light of fall and quickly skinned the two rabbits he had brought them.

"I'm feeling like celebrating tonight, would you bring a bottle of Temerian wine out from Roach's saddlebag?" asked Geralt, playful lines showing on his lightly bearded cheek;

"Sure," she said excitedly, pulling out the bottle and two goblets and pouring. She grabbed a little seasoning salt as well to spice up the soft rabbit flesh as it sizzled on the makeshift spit. Geralt had already sat down on the large log near the fire and was periodically turning the skewers.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, sitting down beside him and handing him his drink. He was still wearing his heavy griffin-style golden green armor except the gauntlets, which were stowed in Roach's bag. With his strong bare hands wrapped around the mug, he held it out to toast and said, "To only another day's ride to Vereen." Her face lit up and in the yellow flame from the fire her eyes shone a beautiful blue-green. Geralt knocked his glass against hers gently and took a hearty sip. He thought he caught a glance of sadness at the mention but it passed quickly.

"I'll drink to that," she recovered and said happily, taking a sip. Just one more day. As she lowered the mug, Geralt leaned towards her after adjusting the meat again and asked, "Looking forward to your reunion with Ciri?"

She nodded and took another sip, saying "I look forward to sparring with her again. She's an excellent swordsman, and when I enchant my boots I can dart nearly as fast as her. Of course, Ciri holds back on the space shifting for my sake."

"Enchanted boots, I could use a pair of those sometime," he nudged her.

"Trade secret, but perhaps I could make an exception. I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing her too."

He pulled the meat off the fire and handed her a stick. It was still too hot to bite into.

"Of course. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about our journey. She was very worried about you," Geralt added. That was the whole reason they were sitting there in the first place, thought Geralt happily, admiring the firelight dancing across Katarina's face. Ciri and Katarina had parted under trying circumstances and Ciri had requested Geralt find and bring Katarina safely back to Kaer Morhen. If not for Katarina, Ciri may never have made it home in one piece.

"It's nice to know someone cares about you," she said, taking another sip of wine while the rabbit cooled.

"You know, she mentioned to me that you didn't really like witchers. Honestly I was surprised she sent me. Didn't think you'd agree to come with me considering," he said, noting she blushed slightly as he finished speaking.

"Well, Ciri had spoken very highly of you when we were travelling. The moment you walked through the castle keep, I knew who you were. With your armor, those witcher eyes, and silver hair. Like Ciri's," she said, her tone growing more tender as she described that first impression she had of him. It was like a special moment frozen in time the way her eyes softened in thought. He felt encouraged hearing her speak like that.

"Must have been pretty positive. She said she didn't know the details but that a witcher had wronged you pretty badly in the past," he continued, noticing a shift in her color and affect. As if a cold stream of water had drizzled off the end of a branch above her and unexpectedly hit the back of her neck, trailing down her spine.

"I'll need another glass before I talk of that," Katarina said softly, downing the remainder of her glass and gesturing for him to pour her some more wine. As it fell into the glass, she took a few bites of the savory rabbit, little bubbles of hot grease bursting from between the muscle fibers. Still a bit hot, but delicious and perfectly done. Geralt had mastered spitfire cooking over his decades of traveling in the wilderness after his various contracts.

When the glass was filled again, she took a sip and continued, "Shortly after I was trained in the ways of sorcery, I sought to go out and learn from masters in the far places of the world. While traveling, I was set upon by an Archgriffin, a particularly fierce and old one. I was able to evade it for the most part, but I was in a tough mess. At that time I didn't have much experience, hadn't picked up a sword yet, and even now that would be a tough fight. Then, out of nowhere, a witcher came and slew the beast. It was the first time I'd ever even seen a witcher, except in sketches. The way he took it down and slew it so expertly was awe inspiring. I was literally speechless. I think when he looked up from that beast's corpse and came over to see if I was okay, I fell for him right then and there."

As she spoke he saw a glimmer shine in her eyes but it was so overshadowed by pain that it passed quickly. "I asked if I could travel with him, since he could keep the beasts at bay and I'd be able to go to towns far and wide and speak with the herbalists and mages. He agreed and it wasn't long before we became lovers. My first, actually. First of many things. He even brought me to Kaer Morhen for a bit, though no one else seemed to be there. After traveling together for almost a year, we came upon an ancient fiend in a cave. It stunned him and I threw him out of harm's way, but then it turned on me and raked it's claws across my body, tearing me up pretty badly. I was incapacitated, unable to get up, and bleeding heavily. The creature turned back to him and I could see him realize the beast was stronger than we could handle."

She paused and Geralt waited, ignoring the meat that was starting to get cold. "What happened?" he asked.

Swallowing, she answered, "He just left me there. I was in agony, trying to keep the blood from pouring out of the cuts, holding on for him to come to my side, and he called out, 'Sorry, dear, we had a good run.' And that was it."

Geralt frowned and clenched his fists, imagining wringing his hands around someone so low. It was dishonorable to abandon even a stranger in need, but someone you shared a strong bond with was unthinkably vile. You had to be pretty heartless to even consider such a thing. Even more so, it stabbed to imagine someone leaving Katarina of all people, the strong beautiful sorceress he saw beside him. Seeing her sit there and stoically repeat such a thing he was amazed at her resilience - a wound like that could easily break a person.

"I'm sorry Kate, I can't imagine many betrayals more horrible," Geralt said quietly, wanting to reach out to her but restraining himself.

"I learned that day how little I meant to him, how unimportant my life. You can only imagine how he treated his enemies knowing how he treated a lover," she grumbled, taking a few bites of the rabbit.

"What was his name?" Geralt asked, surprised she hadn't mentioned earlier in the story. Nearly all the witchers knew each other - there weren't that many in the world.

She grinned darkly and met his cat eyes slowly, "Tandor."

"Tandor the Betrayer was the one who left you to die?" The witcher's face was genuinely shocked, and she knew that was a feat. Geralt was pretty imperturbable considering what he had seen.

Katarina nodded, "I knew him before he earned that title and launched his rebellion. Perhaps he started his career of double-crossing with me."

"You weren't kidding about him treating his enemies harshly. I remember fighting Tandor the Betrayer and finding the skinned flayed men he left behind," he shuddered. "And you were once in love with him?"

"He wasn't a monster then," she explained, "Can you really blame someone for loving a person despite their faults? He was cold, but I thought that was just his way and that he did genuinely care for me but the mutations blunted his emotional expressiveness. Eventually I learned the harsh truth."

"Did you ever wonder if he felt guilty about what he did? Or try to find him to seek revenge?" asked Geralt, tossing the remainder of the rabbit carcass into the fire but keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"I did briefly seek to know if he regretted leaving me behind. I tried an old trick - bewitched a prostitute to come onto him at a tavern and influenced the conversation to go towards past lovers and asking about sorceresses. Eventually he admitted that he dated a sorceress once and left her. When I had the woman ask him if he had any regrets, he just sighed and said, 'It was a damn waste of an excellent sorceress,' and proceeded to chug his mead," she answered bitterly. "I was just a tool to him. He spoke about me like one would a sword that got swallowed up by a volcano - just an unfortunate accident."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I can see why that would sour you on witchers." Geralt added.

"It's no excuse. Sorceresses and witchers and elves often get blamed together for the actions of one terrible member of their ilk. Still, hard to resist that urge to protect yourself by avoiding anything resembling the one that hurt you. He was a monster. And he died like a monster, eventually. I almost did it myself, but others beat me to it." It had gotten colder and she shivered slightly, moving a tad closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her closer, smiling at how petite her frame was beside him. Katarina didn't meet his eyes but he saw her relax and her smile warmed.

"You never said how you escaped," he continued, his fingers closing around her bare shoulder under the cover of her cloak and relishing the feel of her skin. He noticed her glass was empty and poured them a little more, nearly finishing off the bottle. Every sip was warming from the inside out, and the comforting orange glow of the fire lapped periodically against their faces. Kate's cheeks had a becoming rosy glow and she just barely leaned into him as he held her. It was so easy to be relaxed with her. She was unlike any of the sorceresses he had known and like Ciri, had the makings of a good witcher. It was a shame that women never survived the trials.

The past several weeks of them traveling together and having each other's backs in battles and skirmishes, he'd grown extremely fond of her. She was so damned beautiful when she was fighting, with her navy cape shooting behind her and icy spears flying like extensions of her body. Her eyes had a captivating brightness to them he often found himself losing track of what she was saying. So much so that he kept fighting the urge to pull her into his arms when they were near. Tonight he had a good excuse, but the last few nights were vexing. He would have to recite Vesemir's old lectures about swordplay to keep himself from giving into his urges and just turning over and taking her then and there. He wanted to see her gasping for air as he touched her, and feel her lips against his. Just thinking about it now was pushing his limits of restraint and the wine was making him feel bolder. He refocused his attention to listen to her answer his question, nearly missing the first few words.

"I had the presence of mind to generate a teleport beneath me," Katarina explained. "I tried to think the last place that I felt safe and landed in Kaer Morhen oddly enough. When I arrived there, I shot several signals into the sky with my last bit of strength and next thing I knew, I was in bed and Vesemir was tending my wounds. I didn't know for a while that he was a witcher. After that, I never thought I could trust a witcher again, aside from Vesemir of course."

"And you didn't tell Ciri about any of this?" asked the witcher, somewhat incredulous. Seems like they had enough time on the run for this to come up. Her eyes glistened at him like a deep blue rune on the hilt of his blade and he gently caressed her shoulder with his thumb, pulling her slightly closer. He noticed her breathing changed slightly, almost shaky and restrained as she felt his touch change.

She answered after a pause, "I didn't want her to pity me."

"But it's okay with me?" Geralt studied her face, trying to read her thoughts.

"I don't want your pity, I just wanted to tell you so you'd understand how big a deal it is for me to trust you, or even just agree to travel with you. If not for Ciri, I would have vanished before you knew it," she said, almost stammering when she told him she trusted him. With his arm around her, it was the closest yet that they had been. His touch was enhanced by the alcoholic buzz that made her skin warm and tingly and crave the next thing he might do. Even though it was what she wanted, she could feel herself being pulled toward something and the uncertainty and waiting was hard to endure.

"I understand," he said. Looking back at her, he asked softly, "Do you think you could ever open your heart to a witcher again?" His eyes locked on hers and she felt her throat catch. With his arm around her and the way he waited for her answer, she couldn't misunderstand his meaning.

Swallowing nervously, she looked away for a moment before feeling inexorably drawn back to him, "Geralt…" she breathed his name. "...I think I could." Her hands twisted the fabric of her cloak on her lap and she meekly continued, "For _you_ I could."

Geralt smiled and let his breath out slightly in relief and stifled elatement. He dearly hoped for an answer like that, but didn't know it would be so clear. Katarina gazed back at him, almost wounded by how vulnerable she was waiting for him to respond. Pausing just a moment to really absorb her words, he smiled and raised his hand to her face, caressing her gently. As he pulled her forward their lips met, Katarina's trembling slightly before giving way to her suppressed desire for his. Her lips pressed hungrily against his and she felt his lips turn up in a smile at her passion before matching her intensity. She raised her arms up and slid them around his neck, feeling immersed in his warmth and relishing the feel of his hands on her. The hands she had been craving every night since she first realized her feelings for him. They suddenly caught hold of her waist and lifted her up and onto his lap. She let her knees spread to either side over him and felt his hands exploring over her torso and undo her cloak to reach her thin tunic. Every so often his hands would dart over a sensitive place or bare skin and she would gasp, only for her mouth be drowned by his lips on hers. Geralt trailed passionate kisses along her neck and shoulder, finally lingering at the base of her throat and nibbling just slightly with his teeth. As she shivered against him, she felt his hands pull her pelvis roughly against his armor, wishing there were nothing to separate them.

Raising his mouth back to hers, Geralt whispered, "Want to move someplace more comfortable?"

Swallowing nervously and gently running her fingers through his silver hair, she answered, "Only if you promise me this is real, that I'm not just another sorceress that you'll leave after you finish your duty to Ciri."

"I've never known a sorceress like you, Kate. I promise that all I want is you, and only you. I know what this means for you. I know you're taking a chance, and I mean to make it worth it," he said, sealing it with another desirous kiss. Submitting, she let him lift her up and bring them down on the furs in the tent. He let the entrance cloth fall closed behind them and started removing his armor. Katarina undid the string holding her tunic and tossed it aside, lying back in her undergarments and admiring the witcher as he disrobed. His chest and arms were criss crossed with scars, older and newer. She couldn't help but admire the powerful form in front of her that would soon be tenderly embracing her. When he was down to his drawers, he noticed she hadn't removed her brassiere or underwear and his eyes were drawn to the large curved scars along her ribcage that angled down to her belly. Katarina's face briefly had an insecure look but he laid his lips upon the scars and trailed along their length, stopping just below her belly button at the front hem of her panties.

"Not going to magic them away?" he asked, stroking his hands down her bare sides down to her hips as he nuzzled her over the scant fabric. She grinned down at him and inched her fingers along his shoulders, enjoying the complex surface of muscles and healed wounds, "What, don't you think it's fun to take them off yourself?"

"I've never had the opportunity," he admitted, moving over her and reaching around her body to find the clasp in the back of her bra. As he began to work on it, he chuckled, "there's always a fuss about risking a tear."

"Please," she said, letting him slip the brassiere off and slide down her underwear, "that's the least of my worries."

Smirking, Geralt gently removed the black lace inlaid with gemstones the same blue as her eyes and tossed them into the corner of the tent. She pushed his drawers down with her feet and his hands caressed up her calves to her thighs, finally holding him up above her. Katarina tried to quiet her mind despite the overwhelming anticipation she felt within her chest. For the past several nights she had imagined this moment, longed for it, and now it was actually happening. He paused and she could just barely feel the tip of him there against her, restrained, waiting for her final consent. Meeting his eyes, her lips briefly parted in nervousness, but she pressed them together determinedly and gently pulled Geralt's forehead against hers to steady herself. She spread her legs slightly more and relaxed her hips back, ready to receive him. Taking that as his signal, Geralt kissed her deeply as he lowered himself into her. Even though it was their first time together, it felt like their bodies were made to fit into one another's. Every movement was sheer ecstasy as he moved inside her and they rhythmically explored every sensual spot. Time seemed to slow and everything became a haze of enjoyment.

As she moved on top of him, she pressed her hands into his shoulders and dug her nails slightly as she rocked her hips up and down. Katarina felt Geralt breathe sharply when she moved just right and let his reactions guide her. His caresses urged her on, with elation filling her to almost delirious levels as his hands touched her and he moved up deeper inside her. Bending forward over him, her breasts pressing against his chest, she whispered sensuously in his ear, "Can I call you my white wolf?"

Grinning mischievously he answered, "Only if I can take you like one," flipping them over and entering her from behind. Katarina gasped in surprise and gradually let her legs widen to give his knees more room to plunge farther up into her. Despite the occasional sharp pain she felt deep in her belly, the strength and control he had kept it immensely enjoyable. She had loved the slow sensual buildup from before but somehow feeling Geralt like this seemed more like him - powerful and dominating. She felt turned on even more by the feeling that he was taking her, proving to both of them she was his and he was the only one who could have her. Katarina pushed her torso up slightly, supporting herself on her fists which were tightly gripping the furs beneath them, bracing herself for each thrust of his hips. Geralt trailed his hands under her and cupped her breasts, lightly stimulating her nipples and leaning forward over her so his chest was nearly touching her back. He must have sensed she was close to climaxing and pressed his lips to her ear, "Ready for me to take us home?"

Barely breathing out a yes, Katarina felt his pace increase, his hips driving him into her so forcefully that she had to reach back and hold onto him. He stayed partly bent over her, one hand holding the side of her hip to prevent her from being pushed forward and gently stimulating her there while his other still holding over her breasts. As her enjoyment peaked she felt him release within her and he pulled her back against him. The hand gripping her hip quickly slid up her stomach and crossed over her chest while he pressed his face into her neck and hair. Geralt breathed in her scent as pleasure spread through their bodies in trembling waves and his member pulsed inside her.

As the euphoria began to dissipate, Geralt fell to his side holding Katarina tightly, curling around her and kissing her neck. "That was even better than I'd imagined it would be," he murmured, caressing her along her belly and pushing gently when he reached her womb. She turned in his strong embrace and nuzzled up against him, tracing his shoulders with her fingertip and looking back up at him. Geralt was pleased at the dreamy look in her eyes and kissed her. "Not too intense for our first time?"

She shook her head, "Just right, Geralt. I don't suppose in a bit you'd…"

"...be up for a second round?" he finished her thought, a devious smile on his face; She laughed softly and touched his face lovingly.

"Geralt…" she said softly, enjoying the sound his name made as it rolled off her tongue. His name was now synonymous with everything she was feeling, body and heart. As she closed her eyes, he kissed her tenderly, slowly, and felt the contours of her side.

"I wonder what Ciri will think when she learns what I've done to you," Geralt joked.

"You mean having your way with me and making me immeasurably happy?" Katarina asked, looking up at him. She laughed, "This was all her doing. If she hadn't wanted this to happen, she should have sent someone far less charming."

"I don't know that I'm known for being particularly charming," the witcher answered seriously.

"Well, then someone that she liked less. She and I are pretty similar, so she had to know since she thinks so well of you, then I would too," Katarina continued.

"You make a fair point. I wonder if this was her plan all along," mused Geralt, thinking that he didn't mind even if it were her intent. After things ended with Triss and Yen, he had been a bit aimless, he supposed.

"We won't know until we see her tomorrow," the brown haired sorceress said, kissing Geralt more intensely and feeling his arousal between her legs. It would be a long wonderful night.

As they rode towards Vereen, making several unscheduled private stops along the way, they arrived just after nightfall at the meeting place Ciri had chosen to rendezvous. Vereen was just two day's ride from Kaer Morhen, but it had significantly more amenities and would allow them to restock. Katarina hopped down from her mare and tied it to the post just outside the Sawmill Spigot pub and waited for Geralt to dismount. She glanced around, noting most of the townsfolk were indoors, with the exception of several of the logging men going into pub after a long day of work. Geralt came up beside her and slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close for a kiss before they smirked at their little secret and headed indoors.

Ciri immediately noticed them from the corner table and waved excitedly. When they reached the booth, the silver haired young woman leapt up and embraced Katarina. "I'm so relieved you're safe! I was starting to worry, since I thought you would have teleported here by now. The owner was starting to think I was imagining that I would meet friends here, this being practically my 10th night coming in."

Geralt and Katarina looked at one another a little guiltily. Kate started, "I'm sorry, Ciri, I didn't realize you would be waiting here for us so long - you'd mentioned Geralt hated portals, so I suggested we could ride overland."

"I can see that," Ciri joked, "you did say you were tired of being cooped up in cities. Were you alright? Last I saw you, Radovid's renegades were in pursuit."

"Yes, actually Geralt arrived just in time to provide me an escort," Katarina smiled, looking at Geralt who grinned back.

"She was well on her way out of their dungeon when I arrived," Geralt said proudly. "You didn't mention to me that she's a swordsman as well as a sorceress."

"I didn't want to spoil all the surprises," Ciri teased. "Let's sit and have a drink! I'm afraid I've gotten started a bit ahead of you, but we'll get another couple rounds."

Ciri gestured to the young barmaid passing past their table and asked for her to bring three fresh pints of beer. As they got settled, Ciri, went on, "So, anything interesting happen on your portal-free journey?" She seemed to be watching for their reaction a bit more carefully than Katarina thought normal. Unsure where to start, Kate glanced at Geralt to see if he was about to say anything.

"Well… we did run into a fiend, and several bandits, the usual," Katarina said casually, her foot resting next to Geralt's beneath the table. He gently nudged his leg closer to hers.

"Yup, pretty boring," Geralt added, trying to come off nonchalant, but Ciri remained silent and raised her eyebrow at the two of them.

Laughing, her green eyes flashing with pleasure, she shook her head, "You both are terrible liars."

Katarina reddened a bit and tried to feign a look of ignorance, while Geralt knew Ciri well enough that there was no point trying to hide it from her. "Okay, fine, maybe something did happen," Geralt admitted.

"I knew it!" Ciri exclaimed, grabbing the fresh pint off the tray as the maid returned with their drinks.

"Geralt," Katarina tried to scold him but he shook his head.

"Cat's out of the bag, Kate," he said, smiling and taking a sip of the drink.

"Sorry, Kate, I should have warned you but after I got to know you, I kept thinking to myself, if there was ever a woman made perfectly for Geralt, it was you."

"Well, Ciri, I don't think any warning could have prepared me for Geralt," Katarina said, smiling at the witcher.

"So will you stay, then?" asked Ciri excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Katarina.

"Well, I had Geralt bring you to us since I was worried about your safety, but since things have settled down, I was thinking I could use both your help in a few tasks I have."

"So many ulterior motives, Ciri," Geralt said amusedly. "You sure you want us traveling with you? You're not bothered by this, after Yen and Triss?"

"Please, Geralt, after years of the endless arguing with Yen, and Triss' political involvements, it was clear you were more a victim of circumstance in terms of picking them," Ciri said, half rolling her eyes.

"Arguably, you sending me on a mission to find your friend as a setup is a bit of a predetermined circumstance, isn't it?" the witcher countered.

"I know you, Geralt. And I know you, Kate. This should have happened years ago but needed just a little... geographic approximation," she said, casually taking a sip of her beer. After taking a few gulps, she held it up in a toast. "To new friends and adventures!"

Grinning at Geralt, Kate shrugged in defeat and lifted her mug as well. The witcher brought his to the center and all three clinked in agreement. "To new beginnings," he said softly, squeezing Katarina's hand gently under the table.


End file.
